


你爱吃的东西 | All I've Ever Known

by SUCKERforDAYNE



Category: The Devil's Disciple, 魔鬼门徒
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Richard is ill, The slash has no meaning really, 一方患病设定, 无差, 现代
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUCKERforDAYNE/pseuds/SUCKERforDAYNE
Summary: 理查德去下馆子，偶遇安东尼。It's the first time in the month that Richard feels a sense of hunger.
Relationships: Anthony Anderson/Richard Dudgeon, 安东尼/理查德





	你爱吃的东西 | All I've Ever Known

接到理查德电话时，艾茜正在坐出租车回家的路上。理查德问她什么时候回来，她猜到理查德可能需要她，于是叫司机开快一点，一面把膝上刚买的一袋子甜点握紧。

她到了楼下时搜寻了一番信箱，除了平时的账单以外，还有叔叔婶婶一家寄来的信，里边有一张汇款单，艾茜打算回家再细看，只是先抽出信扫了一眼。他们慰问了理查德的病，并终于邀请理查德在秋天时候去他们家调养。至于他们愿意理查德去多久，艾茜不清楚，她想到她的暑假就要结束，很快就要重回学业，不能待在这儿了，心里有些发紧的感觉，但她很快就收好信件上楼去了。

在公寓门口，她看到理查德坐在轮椅上，但被邻居家门前横躺的大狗挡住了路，只好留在过道上。她看看理查德的睡裤，理查德解释说他本来只想在走廊上透透气，可是狗一直在这里不让他出去。艾茜不觉道歉，说她应该早点回来，但她知道理查德看到她这副样子会难过，于是批评起理查德，说他很虚弱，应当留在家里，至于透气，狗不让他拿这个借口跑出去是对的。理查德笑笑，说这狗跟她脾气真像。不过还是乖乖地被艾茜推了回去，艾茜替他找出衣服，理查德背对着她换上，艾茜自己也补充了钱包里的钱，扣好腰包扣，既然理查德想出去，那他们就先出去晃荡一下，做饭可以推迟。

理查德多数时候都对食物没有要求，也没有太多欲望。

他的病很奇怪，但又一点不奇怪。

他看上去很虚弱，医生告诉她这只是疗程后慢慢恢复的正常情况，但他只能在轮椅上行动，本来年轻的小伙子只好天天转着轮子滑来滑去，多数时候是艾茜带他上街。理查德其实可以走动，也可以自己照顾自己，但他知道听医生的建议为好，何况轮椅确实给他带来好处，让他省了不少力气。对于一向不信任医生的理查德来说，能有这个觉悟是很难得的。

艾茜看着理查德吃了一个蛋挞，就把袋子拥着，不再去碰，似乎早就预料到如此。她刚刚对着衣柜思考片刻，终于拿出她先前给理查德选的暗红色毛衣，现在理查德已经把它穿了一半，她过去帮忙。理查德头发变得乱了一些，但暗红色十分适合他，他依然很美，艾茜想着，只是笑了笑。

她记得理查德很早就离开了家，后来又回来奔丧。那一年理查德的父亲死了，她自己的父亲也死了。不过唯一不同的是，理查德的父亲留给他一笔遗产，而她的父亲一贫如洗地死在了他乡。理查德就像对这个家一点不留恋一般，很快就再次离去，这一次他带上了艾茜。她不知道自己母亲在哪里，但她喜欢在理查德家寄住的时光，理查德愿意带她玩耍。当理查德揽住她的肩，对着家人们说他要带走艾茜时，没有想到要问艾茜的意见。艾茜也丝毫没想过拒绝。后来，她拒绝过很多她不喜欢的提议，在学校里，在打工的报社和餐馆里——但面对理查德，她几乎想不起来什么时候拒绝过他。

她推着理查德来到街上，理查德显得有些疲倦，向后靠在椅背上，任由艾茜把握着方向。他的发丝在晚风里颤动着，过长的一缕垂下来几乎把耳朵盖住。

“这个病是治不好的。”理查德有一次跟她这么说，而她几乎不去制止，她几乎从来不否认理查德说的任何一句话，而理查德近来有谈话的欲望时，基本也只是在评价报纸上说的政治情势，很少谈到自己。

艾茜看到了便利店，突然记起要买的生活品，理查德察觉到她的眼神，于是跟她说：“把我停在外边吧，我等你。”

艾茜想了想，照做了，在门口找了个不挡道的安全角落，熟练地把他停稳，在快步进去前回头看他，他抬了抬手。

理查德觉得这个街区的人应当记得自己，自己时不时就回来一次，和艾茜一同出入，而这一次回来，他就坐上了轮椅——他经常要求艾茜带他出来散步，但他知道自己不喜欢坐在轮椅上散步，当着全街区的人的面，虽然他们不了解他，但他们会有各种猜测。他也不拒绝和人聊天，不拒绝谈论自己过去的生活，对时事发表一点意见，稍微袒露出自己的家庭。但他知道他并不喜欢这样，甚至厌恶这样。当他像个傻子似的练健身操，或是拿着水杯吃药时，他总会看见对窗那个男人盯着自己看。甚至他和艾茜一起散步时他也疑心有旁人在观察他们。他知道自己这样很傻。不过他还是有些软弱地低下头，尽量让自己和自己的轮椅与身后的墙壁融为一体。

“我来了。”艾茜走向他，这时天边只剩下太阳的余光，路灯接管了夜晚，艾茜穿着暗色的外套，从便利店门口现身时显得更加娇小。理查德特别想扔下轮椅，站起身迎向她，他才应当是守护对方的角色。艾茜不慌不忙地走过来，把购物袋放到车篮里，替他在耳后别住头发，好像知道他在想什么一般：“你看上去就像一尊门神，理查德。”他才从恍恍惚惚中被打断，发出笑来，艾茜绕到他身后推动了他。

他想着，他的病也许不会好。他之所以不相信医生，是因为医生不了解他的病。他身体一直算健康，人也聪明到了狡黠的地步，上学时成绩不坏，也做过小买卖，赌过钱，总是能混得开。但他也知道自己是个怪人，是容易激动，喜欢挑刺的一个麻烦人，要不然怎么会把自己母亲气成那个样子而早早地离开她。他一直如此，至于这段时间的病，他觉得是有一天，他身上那更好的、老实的一部分突然厌烦了他那晦气的一部分，像他离开他的母亲一样，也抛弃他而去了，所以他的身体失去了平衡，陷入了某种危机中。可是医生不会相信这种说法，这根本说不上是病因，对吗？

他们继续走着，艾茜也在想自己的事儿，理查德碰了她的衣袖她也没察觉，直到他终于在第三次碰到她手背，她才反应过来。“怎么啦？”她急忙俯下身。

理查德不好意思道：“我想去吃面。”

艾茜不知道她听对了没有，如果听对了，那将是理查德这一个月以来第一次主动提出要吃东西。

理查德似乎也知道自己的反常，莫名有些忸怩，但还是转过身，指着侧后面一家餐馆，说：“我想去那一家。”

艾茜大喜过望，立即推他向那面馆走去。然而她有些犯难，因为门口略有些小，而且她看见店里的过道也狭窄。她几乎有些害怕，但她还是上前去推门，不想按到了什么机关，门铃响了起来。

一个围裙洁白的女子出现在门口，为他们拉开了门。她似乎比艾茜年长几岁，优雅干练。一瞬间里，艾茜避开了她的目光——她很美——理查德似乎也注意到了，他带着惊叹口气，同她打了个招呼，自己摇着轮椅上前要去扶门，吓得艾茜赶紧接手。

那女子笑了，把门完全打开，上上下下地看他们和那轮椅，似乎在考虑办法。终于她回过头，似乎要叫人。她刚刚开口，一个男人就出现在她身旁。

理查德的眼睛亮了起来。这是一个高大的男人，也戴着围裙，但并不与他沉稳的男子气冲突。

“朱迪。”他朝女子点点头，女子就退到身后。男人看着理查德和艾茜，露出一个可爱的微笑——这微笑意外地孩子气。看到男女互相的眼神，艾茜猜测他们是恋人或夫妻。“介意我来帮个忙吗？”男人问道，他看上去很可靠，艾茜立即点头。男人又看向理查德，停了片刻。艾茜不知道理查德作何反应，但她没料到男人在此时走过来，弯下身好像要拥抱理查德。几乎在一瞬间，他抓稳了理查德，然后把他横抱了起来。

艾茜看呆了，反应过来后，急忙收起轮椅，带着它跟在后面。几乎所有顾客都在看着男人和理查德。

理查德被放在了他的座位上以后，似乎还没反应过来，艾茜第一次看见她堂兄脸上露出这种表情。她再移开目光时，那男人已经离开了，好像刚刚只是帮他们搬了件行李一样。他美丽的搭档还站在桌边。艾茜把轮椅靠墙放着，倾身向着她：“你们真好。”

那女子也露出笑，摇摇头，“别客气。我叫朱迪，那个人叫安东尼。需要我的话，可以随时按铃。”

艾茜环顾四周，餐馆里很是整洁，一些布置甚至有高雅的意思，处处显示着打理者的细心和内心的幸福感。她不觉感叹了一声，又看向理查德。理查德却还是一动不动，看着她，好像需要她来叫醒。

艾茜看着，又是笑，又是无奈，把菜单打开放到他面前：“是你说饿了想来这儿吃的，人家这么热情，你还作这反应。”

“我只是……”理查德的声音小到听不见，也不知说了什么，终于看起菜单来。

在等待的间歇，隔壁桌吃饭的女人突然凑过来。

“你好。”她朝着理查德露出笑容。

“你好。”理查德回应她。艾茜曾经见过理查德和女孩调情，此刻她惊讶地发现理查德似乎暂时丧失了那副面对异性时玩世不恭的神情，也许还是留了几分，但在脸颊的红晕之下，他那微笑更像是拘谨。

女人看看艾茜，又看看理查德，笑问他：“你是如何称呼这位小女士的呢？”

“她是我妹妹。”理查德回答。

“那请留个电话吧。”女人立即说，“我叫杰西，就住在这附近。”

艾茜吃吃地笑了起来，理查德欣然为她写下了号码，然后回转身来。

“你明明很习惯人们的热情。”艾茜趁机说。

“求你了。”理查德这回也笑了起来，“求你别说了。”

从艾茜的位置，正好可以看到安东尼在半开放的厨房里忙活，而理查德背对着那个方向。艾茜观察起安东尼来。他身材结实，优雅而且英俊，尽管有了些年纪。干起活来也不慌不忙，几乎带上了一种很养眼的慵懒气息。而他的搭档则精力满满，发辫随着动作而前后晃动，像只活泼的小兔子。

艾茜虽然在这里上了那么久学，但平时一般不回家，她对于这一带还有很多不熟悉的地方。至于理查德，她不知道他是否来过这里，但唯一可以确定的是，这里莫名其妙地符合理查德的需求，而且把他那难以捉摸的注意力从一堆难以捉摸的心事上转移到了眼前的画面上。

事实上，理查德满脑子是刚刚安东尼的笑容、他的声音、他臂弯的感觉和他背影的线条。好在上了桌的这碗面唤醒了他被冷落了一天的肠胃（在一整个白天，他并不是没东西吃，而是没有兴致吃），他埋头叉起面条，吃了起来。然后他发现艾茜看着他发愣。

“怎么啦？”他问，艾茜才开始吃她那一份。然后他突然愧疚，艾茜很多次为他做饭，他从没像这次一样那么好食欲，因为他没想过艾茜的感受。他想着，反而吃得慢了一些。他想说什么，最终还是继续他的下一口。他们沉默了一会儿，只听见彼此进食的声音。但这面是真的好吃。理查德想着，这面与他脑海中的某个部分重合了，但那个部分过于模糊和遥远。不过，他能感觉到它们在回来，回到他的身边，他的肠胃也渐渐温暖了起来。

艾茜几乎五分钟以内就吃完了。“我去付钱，然后要去买点东西——你知道，我总是忘记把购物清单带在身上。”她笑笑，“你可以等我一下吗？”

看着艾茜风一样离开的身影，理查德感到有些可疑。下一秒看到的画面令他几乎窒息——安东尼，那一位店主人，笑盈盈地坐在了艾茜空出的位置上。

理查德嘴巴外面还挂着面条，他尽量不动声色地把面条吸进去。

“刚才忘记谢谢你了，”他咀嚼完毕（对方带着一种兄长般的神情看着他咀嚼，让他差点噎住），清了清嗓子，这么说着，发觉自己声音沙哑。“安东尼。”他补上一个称呼。

“你喜欢吗？”他问他。理查德知道他是在说食物，但自己似乎要花费很大的力气才能说出下一句话。

“我喜欢。”他说。他又吞下一口面，又说，“我挺久没有在这样的餐馆里吃过饭了。”

安东尼微微点点头。他只是看着理查德，以一种很传统又庄重的方式倾听着他好不容易说出的这些话。

“我也很久没有这种饿的感觉了。”理查德看着他的盘子，突然说道。

“是吗？”安东尼似乎有些感兴趣，“我很高兴你这么说。”

“顺带一提，我叫理查德。”他叉了叉一段短得卷不起来的面条，随意地补充道。

“理查德。”安东尼念道。理查德第一次发现自己的名字能被念得如此好听而轻快。

“是的，”他笑了，“我忍不住要跟你说说，我刚刚吃着面条，想到了我小时候的事情。”

“你看上去很年轻，理查德。”安东尼也笑，眼睛上细密的睫毛几乎碰到了一起，在眼睑上出现了影子，这一切在他宽厚的、坚实的脸庞上，显出一种不真实的魅力。

“你也不算很老。”理查德话才说出口，竟有些赧然，于是低头吞下最后一口面。

安东尼笑了起来，他的笑声低沉而轻快，从胸膛中发出来：“我很高兴，可是这面和其他面比起来也没有特别的……”

“也许吧。”理查德在对方的笑里说，“我刚才经过你的店门口，闻到了味道。”

但理查德不仅仅是闻到了味道，他还看见了安东尼的身影——他现在知道了他的名字，吃到了他做的食物，还被他稳稳地抱起来过。他还看见了朱迪，她也在店里走动着，忙得不亦乐乎，呼唤着她的搭档。理查德突然意识到他是一位客人，而且艾茜还在等着他——无论她是否真的去买东西了，她其实都在等着他。

他即刻有些失落，但他把这种感情转化为了感激和尊重。“虽然你的手艺不错，也是个很好的主人，但这未必能对上每一个顾客的胃口。”他看看四周，“我猜你们在此经营也不是一年两年了，但这些年人们的喜好变动得很快，而你们的菜单似乎有些旧……”

“你说得对。”安东尼跟随着他的目光，轻轻地敲了敲桌面，“我们在这儿少说也有五年了，当然，朱迪是半年前才加入进来的。这间店确实小了，食物也一成不变，但很少有人第一次来就提出这样正确的建议。”

“其实我也不一定是第一次来。”理查德微微岔开话题，“也许不是呢，我说不准。”

安东尼笑着垂下眼睛，自然地越过桌子碰了碰他的肩膀。“那样就更好了。”他目光缓缓抬起，和理查德的相对。

理查德顿了顿。“在我小时候，我们家做的饭——你要知道，我基本上没被饿着过，虽然我最爱干坏事——但就算一顿不落，我有时还是会饿，尤其是半夜，饿得想要离家出走……当家里没有什么剩菜能满足一个小孩的饥饿感……他会想要上街去抢劫。”

“确实。”安东尼说，“我小时候倒也是经常吃不够，直到我去了学校后才好一些。”

“什么学校？”

“运动员的。”

理查德笑了起来，“怪不得。”安东尼也笑了。

“我几乎永远吃不饱。因为那种饿，我才离开了家庭，”理查德看着自己的空盘子，“有时我怀疑那种饿是不是我的错觉，是我自己幻想出来的，能够满足我的东西，究竟是不是真的，因为每一次我找到些好吃的，它们都不真，不久以后我又会完全忘掉它们。”

“你说得很真实。”安东尼说，“看得出你需要吃多一点了，你的体重还需增加，”他看到理查德的眼神，微微抬起双手解释，“我不是什么权威的营养师，只是自己觉得，你要是重一点，强壮一点，会更健康。”

“是吗？”理查德眨眨眼，“可是我觉得，这不健康已先有了，我才会得到这稍微低于平常的体重。不瞒你说，几乎在我觉得吃不饱的同一时期，我得了厌食的症状。”

“每一次吃饭，我都以这厌食为由，拒绝那些食物。这已经持续得挺久的了，我的医生企图分析，从心理，从族谱，从病毒上都下过手，可是没有找到原因。可能只有我自己知道。”理查德缓缓地说，“你也看到了，我的妹妹一直在照顾我，她很爱我，各种食物，她会给我做出来，或者买来。但是我一直都很令人失望。”

安东尼听着他的话。

“其实，她吃的东西也太少了。”理查德突然又回忆起了什么，“从小时候，她就吃得很少，我以为她只是在帮家里节省。我一直没注意到，直到现在她也一样，只是我很多时候只关心自己罢了。”

他看着安东尼，突然反应过来自己说得有些多，一方面他及时制止住自己，一方面又感到一种惊讶和宁静。没想到看着对方的眼神，能让他如此轻松地说出这一切。

“只要找到了你喜欢吃的，也许就会好一些。”安东尼说。他眼神明亮，理查德想知道他是否在提出邀请，或是暗示他愿意做什么。可是这过于善意了，对于理查德来说，陌生人的善意，有一点点也就够了，而安东尼给他的，明显已经超出了他旧有的承受限度。

理查德点点头，试着隐藏起他心里潮水一般涌上来的感受。他甚至吞咽了一下。安东尼的语气变得更加柔和了。

“那么，理查德，假如你不介意的话，我会在这儿等你，只要你想来，我就为你服务，如何？”

“好。”理查德几乎不加思索地说。但接着他不知道该说什么，于是只好重复道，“我很愿意。”

“那么，我猜是时候送客了。”安东尼笑道，然后站起来。理查德点点头，等着他转身离开，他连手机都掏了出来，打算打给艾茜（他观察着店门外边的人行道，连她的影子也见不到）。

安东尼却走过来，在理查德反应过来之前，揽住他的后背和腿弯，就像进来时那样又把他抱到了门口。假如理查德神志清晰，他会发现朱迪在门边为他们开门，他还会听见剩余顾客们的起哄声。艾茜已经把轮椅打开放好，神出鬼没地在门外等着他们。就着店门口透出的灯光，安东尼把理查德又正又稳地放到了椅子上。艾茜高高兴兴地帮着忙，连说着感谢。

“安东尼，”理查德最后朝他招招手，“下回我自己来，不必这样了。”然而安东尼朝他一笑，那笑容令他闭上了嘴。


End file.
